thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolyne Powers
Jolyne Powers is a citizen representing District Five in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Nicholas Mecha or Eddie Ciobanu, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. 'Information' Name: Jolyne Powers District: Five Gender: Female Age: Seventeen Alignment: Rebel Neutral Personality: Jolyne is a fairly rough-and-tough woman. She's somewhat lippy and abrasive, and fairly snappy with her elders. She's able to be easily dismissed as a delinquent or a lost cause. She spent time in and out of trouble with the Peacekeepers. She has a very confrontational attitude around people, and she's very aggressive about asserting herself amongst the pool of victors. She's vindictive, and if people do wrong by her she's quick to repay tenfold against their wrongdoings. She has a sheer hatred for betrayal. What helps make up for all of that, however, is Jolyne's determination and courage in the face of challenge. She stoically endures the hardships and risks she faces in order to carry on with her mission or goal at any given time. Her determination was so great that she was willing to lose a limb or even her life in order to vanquish her enemy and save her friends, one of the aspects that are especially prevalent in her even after her victory. Jolyne also has incredibly honourable morals and truly treasures her family and friends. She would selflessly do everything in her power to help her companions and even randomly victimized people. Jolyne is willing to believe in the good in people, which resulted in a share of betrayals, but also earned her several friendships in return. Outside of combat, Jolyne behaves like an average young woman, if not a teenage girl, hanging out with her friends and occupying herself the best she can in the dystopian world of Panem, as she is also fun-loving. Jolyne is rather extrovert and easily expresses her feelings to others. She is a sociable woman overall. Height: 5'8.5" Weight: 137 pounds Weapon(s): Jolyne's main weapon of choice is the use of wire trapping on weapons. As a District 5 citizen, she has a lot of experience with electricity and its generation. This means that she can constantly figure out ways to use the wire as a way to generate electricity, which can create powerfully-modified weapons. As this is her main source of weaponry, she doesn't have a specific type she uses, provided she can always create these kinds of weapons. Should she fail to find a good source of wire, Jolyne's main weapon defaults to knives and dagger-like weapons. History: Backstory=WIP like Stone Free |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Jolyne's early upbringing was spent oftentimes without her father, since his job meant he often had to travel around Panem. This resulted in harsh resentment and bitterness at the thought of him. *Jolyne's early childhood years were fairly normal: she was an average, popular student, and focused heavily on doing well not only in school, but also to follow in her mother's footsteps in the power industry. She dreamed of simply being a power plant magnate, and living life from there. *At the age of 12, Jolyne's life as a teenager began to spiral downwards. She was framed for petty thievery, a crime she didn't commit, and was forced to take ten lashes with a whip in the public square over it. *Although her father had enough influence that he could have stopped her whipping, he didn't believe her when she said she didn't do it, and thus her resentment grew even further for him. *At the age of 14, her mother and father divorced, and the seldom contact Jolyne had with her father swiftly became no contact at all. As much as she hated him for his lack of contact, she still missed the rare phone calls she'd have to keep in touch with him and all of his activities around Panem. *She soon joined a street gang, the Amadou, and spent more and more time getting into trouble, although she was always smart enough, or perhaps fortunate enough to avoid lashes again. *Her involvement with Amadou ranged between crimes such as carjacking, theft, mugging, and assault, although Jolyne was very strict about not getting involved with murder. *Her mother fell ill after a couple years in the gang, and thus Jolyne began to look for a more stable, consistent, and legal line of work to undertake, in order to help her mother with medical bills. *At 17, shortly after cleaning up her act and departing Amadou, Jolyne was involved in a fatal car accident. Although there were signs that her vehicle was sabotaged, she was arrested for reckless driving causing death, and sentenced to the Hunger Games. *She's spent the last five months in a prison cell, writing her thoughts in journals and doing everything she can to keep her mind intact while also cataloging her story. Strengths: Jolyne's biggest strengths all lie with her fortitude. Emotionally, Jolyne is always persistent, and is never one to give up on a task, even if that might push her to her absolute limits. Physically, Jolyne is extremely fit, keeping a well-shaped body that's ready for the harsh task of the Hunger Games ahead of her. Finally, in terms of mental strength, Jolyne is incredibly intelligent, and can easily put up a fight through traps or her aforementioned wired weapons. Weaknesses: Jolyne's most glaring flaws are also ever-present. Her persistence with the task at hand could be called stubbornness, and the fact that she's willing to die to achieve it is likely a flaw in it of itself. Jolyne's abrasiveness also means she struggles to make a genuine connection with allies if they can't handle her sarcastic behavior. Finally, Jolyne's vindictiveness is also incredibly harsh, with a lot of that stemming from her pent-up anger with her father. This could easily turn her allies against her as well. Fears: Jolyne's biggest fear is punishment for crimes or actions she didn't commit. Such a thing would cause her to drop her seeming invulnerability and become nothing more than a frightened child once again. Reaping reaction: Jolyne doesn't have any notable reactions, seeming unusually emotionless. Group Training: Jolyne doesn't particularly do much in group training, trying to keep her secrets hidden away. Individual Sessions in Training: Jolyne purposely gives a poor performance in the individual sessions to shoot for a low score to seem as unassuming as possible. Interview Angle: Jolyne shows off her somewhat boisterous, lippy personality in an attempt to seem more realistic to the Capitol audience. Alliance: Jolyne will likely join up with two to three other people in a small alliance. Token: Jolyne's token is the heart-shaped brooch she wears. Mentor Advice: You're rough and tough, but can that translate to success? 'Inspiration and Etymology' Jolyne's character was heavily inspired by Jolyne Cujoh, a JoJo: Stone Ocean character, and her personality and backstory are largely derived from her, although retrofitted to work in a Hunger Games setting. As Jolyne's first name was derived from Jolyne Cujoh, it does not have a genuine etymology. Powers, however, is derived from District 5's main industry, which is...power. 'Trivia' *Jolyne's lunaii was originally created by Cian, and then further edited by Blake in order to properly replicate the real life. *Jolyne is Blake's only tribute directly derived from a fictional character, rather than through music or through indirect and more inspirational ties to other fictional characters. **Jolyne is also the second Aether tier character with ties to JoJo, after Mason Majer, whose inspiration is partially rooted in Jonathan Joestar. *Jolyne has some parallels with Alma Harlow, Crow Flyte, and Raven Flyte. **With Alma, both of them were forced to volunteer for being criminals. **With Crow and Raven, Jolyne was part of a street gang. Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath